The Truth Shall Set You Free
by Destiel101
Summary: Hit with a truth spell, will Dean be able to stand being in a car with Cas without blabbing what he doesn't want to? We'll see. PWP. Let me know if you have a better title. One-shot


All Dean wanted to do was get out of the bunker. Stretch his legs, breathe a little. That wasn't too much to ask right?

Cas was back, Jack was in the wind and they still had no leads on mom. So what better way to pass a little time than a simple case.

So that's what he did, found a simple case, called Cas and told him to get his butt back to the bunker cause they were going on a hunt together, whether he liked it or not. So that's what they did, they worked the case.

Locals were offing themselves after spilling truth after truth to anyone around them. Reminding him of an old case it caught Dean's attention.

So they did their thing. It was all going smoothly, until they realized it was a witch. Of course it was. It couldn't have been anything else could it?

In the end it turned out to be a local woman who had her heart broken by her lying boyfriend. Go figure. They were able to track her down and gank her, but not before she set the curse on Dean.

Once Cas assured Dean it would only last another day or so he refused to let Cas get rid of the curse. Telling him he didn't need to waste his energy on something he can deal with. He just came back from the dead after all.

Knowing Dean's mood Cas decided against arguing and let Dean have his way.

Hence why they were driving back to the bunker in the middle of the night instead of waiting until morning. Dean said he wasn't going to be able to sleep and Cas didn't need to so why bother wasting money on a room they weren't going to use anyway? At least that's what he's currently telling Cas for the seventh time as they cruise down the road in the dark.

For his part, Cas was just taking the verbal waterfall as it comes, replying when necessary. Dean had never been more thankful for Cas's patience, a fact he's told him at least twice now.

It finally falls silent for a few minutes as Dean's mind searches for the next thing to tell Cas. When a certain image pops up that he immediately squashes down. No way in hell, but the curse is relentless. Soon he's fidgeting in his seat, biting his cheek so hard it bleeds. He pulls over to the side of the road. He sees Cas's questioning glance from the corner of his eye.

"Need to stretch my legs." He manages to bite his tongue before anything else comes out.

He exits the car, walking around to the passenger side to pace on the grass. Cas opens his door, moving his legs out of the car but remains seated inside. The only source of the light is from inside the impala. Nevertheless Cas's eyes follow Dean perfectly as he paces frantically, chewing on his nails and running a hand through his hair every few seconds.

Cas watches him for close to three minutes before speaking. "Are you alright, Dean?"

Dean's head snaps up and he stops pacing for a moment before resuming.

"No."

Cas doesn't ask again, knowing Dean will feel obligated to share why not.

"I hate this."

He didn't have to wait long.

"I don't like sharing. I'm not saying I'm not a truthful person, but not to this degree. There are things I just don't need to share! And what's worse! I can't stop talking! If I try to stop I get more and more restless until I burst! Like an itch you're not supposed to scratch bit it gets so bad you have to or you'll lose it! I'm going crazy!"

The whole time Dean is practically yelling while Cas patiently watches him, waiting for him to finish. As he does he stops pacing and sits on the ground. Knees to his chest and his head in his hands. Cas hesitates, hoping he won't make the situation worse.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

Dean shakes his head before sighing and dragging his hands down his face. He crosses his arms over his knees and stares at the ground in front of him, biting his lip. Cas knows he's trying to hold something back. He doesn't want to force Dean to tell him, but he wants to help if he can.

"Dean. What do you need?"

He sees Dean bite his lip harder before looking up to the sky.

"What do I need? You really want to know what I need right now?"

This time Cas answers without hesitation.

"Yes."

Dean lets out a breathy laugh.

"Right now I need you."

Cas looks confused, but before he can say anything it spills out of Dean all at once.

"What I need is to yank you to me by your tie and kiss you so hard you'll be breathless even though you don't breathe. What I need right now is to be rough with you, knowing you can take it. To bend you over in the car and enter you with no preparation besides lube. Knowing you'll feel only pleasure. I need to fuck you senseless until you're cumming untouched. And you'll feel so good and tight and I'll cum deep inside you."

There is only silence once Dean is finished. He continues to stare at the sky, to afraid to look at Cas. But the angel's next words causes his attention to snap to him.

"What's stopping you?"

Cas's face is blank but Dean can see the lust in his eyes. Dean's mouth opens and shuts a few times before he realizes Cas is right. What is stopping him? He laid bare what he wants, and Cas seems to be aroused and willing. He looks around, it's the middle of the night. There's not a soul in sight and he doubts there going to be anyone passing by anytime soon. There's no houses, they're surrounded by trees on both sides.

He makes up his mind quickly. He pushes himself off the ground with a muttered curse and with two strides has Cas's tie in his hands. Dean yanks so Cas is standing before him, he then pushes him back enough his back hit the car and proceeds to do as he said and kiss Cas breathless.

There was no hesitation, mouths collided. Tongues battled and hands roamed. One of Dean's hands was tangled in Cas's hair while the other ends up grabbing his belt and pulling them even closer together. Meanwhile Cas's hands have traveled up under Dean's shirt, his fingers trailing over Dean's stomach.

Dean thanks the years of hunting and random hook ups for his ability to go this long without a breath but eventually he pulls away. What he sees is exactly what he was hoping for. Cas is panting slightly, pupils dilated, lips swollen and hair messed up even more. To Dean, he's never looks hotter.

Dean proceeds to attack Cas's neck, biting and sucking, eventually making his way up to nibble on Cas's ear.

"You really want this?"

Cas's breath hitches before he answers. "Yes."

Dean smiles before biting Cas's lobe. "You want me to bend you over? Stick my cock in you and fuck you hard. Right here?"

Cas moans and it's music to Dean's ears. "Yes. Please, Dean."

Dean doesn't wait another second, undoing Cas's belt and pants, turning him to face his open door before bending him down so he's leaning on the seat inside. Dean leans over him to the glove department and grabs a small bottle of lube from inside. He undoes his own pants before freeing his erection, sighing at the freedom. He lathers a generous amount of lube over his dick before pulling down Cas's pants and underwear. Marvelling at the fact that this is really happening.

Remembering Cas's reaction before, Dean decides to continue with the dirty talk. He bends over closer to Cas so he can hear him.

"Are you ready for me?"

Cas moans in anticipation. "Yes."

Dean teases him, rubbing the head of his dick against Cas's tight hole.

"Get ready, baby. I'm about to fill you up."

He can hear Cas's breath hitch as he starts to push in. Cas is incredibly tight and Dean is thankful he can do this without preparing him first. He is able to push all the way in until his hips are against Cas. He takes a moment to breath, trying not to cum right then. Cas shifts a little and Dean knows it's time to continue. He pulls out almost all the way then pauses.

"You ready for me to fuck your ass, baby?"

Cas lets out a quiet whimper, "Yes, Dean."

Dean decides to be evil. "What do you say then?"

Cas takes a shuddering breath, "Please."

Dean almost moans at the word before pushing all the way back in. Cas shouts in surprise as Dean sets a brutal pace. Soon both are moaning at the feeling and Dean knows this isn't going to last long.

"You gonna cum for me, baby? You gonna cum on my dick alone?"

He hears Cas moan again before crying out in pleasure. Dean smirks in triumph, he found that special spot. He continues to hit it, bending over so he can talk quieter.

"Come on, Cas. Cum for me. Feel my dick slamming into you, feel me hit your prostate."

Cas's breaths are coming quicker and Dean knows he's close. He speeds up a tiny bit, hitting just that bit harder.

"That's it. Cum for me."

Cas is moaning as Dean feels his ass clench around him. He watches as Cas lets out stream after stream of semen onto the ground.

It only takes a few more thrusts before Dean is reaching his own climax. He's never had such a powerful orgasm. He hears Cas moan again as he empties himself inside him.

Dean slowly pulls out before taking a step back. Cas stands up and leans against the car, panting.

Dean thinks he should feel ashamed, or embarrassed. But he doesn't. That was the best damn thing he's done in years and he hopes to do it again sometime. He grabs Cas by the tie again and kisses him, slowly this time.

Once they part they lock eyes. Nothing is said for a moment until Dean decides to voice one of the truths running through his mind.

"I love you."

Cas's eyebrows raise in surprise. But Dean knows it's not surprise at Dean loving him, but at him admitting it.

"It took me too damn long and a witch's curse to say it, but there."

Cas smiles before cupping Dean's face with one hand, kissing him again.

"I love you too, you know."

Dean rests their foreheads together. "Yeah, I know. Nice to hear it anyway."

They stay like that for a few moments before cleaning themselves up and getting back in the car.

Before he starts the car Dean turns to Cas with a smirk, "Round two in a couple miles?"

Cas arches one eyebrow, "Would you expect anything less?"

Dean laughs as he pulls out onto the road.

Maybe witches aren't so bad after all.


End file.
